No Regrets
by IRunWithWerewolves
Summary: A short one-shot when Jake and Neytiri have their first children. Set after the movie. COMPLETE-R


**A/N: **

**This is my second fanfic. It is a one-shot and it will stay that way. I don't want to juggle two multi-chapter stories, because that is just not a good idea for someone like me. I have never written fanfiction that wasn't Twilight, so please be nice. :)**

**Anyway, I've seen the movie Avatar three times now and I can't get it out of my head. I just had to write this. It is from Jake Sully's point of view. I tried my best with spelling, but some of it I just had to guess. I hope you enjoy and please review! XOXO**

-No Regrets-

I always find myself thinking how funny life can be.

When I came here, I expected to be surrounded by science geeks for six years and just go with things so I could enjoy the sweet smell of pay day when all was said and done. But, when all was said and done, I had fallen in love and mated with the chief's daughter, fought a battle between races, and then permanently transferred myself to the body of a Na'vi.

When Neytiri and I had first hatched the thought of a child, we were both skeptical. The chances were slim, because nobody knew if an avatar body would work. None of this had ever happened before, but we agreed to try. And it was a success.

"_Jake," Neytiri had whispered, smiling from ear to ear. She practically glowed. _

"_What?" I said curiously. The way she was skipping around was rare for her. Did the Na'vi actually have some kind of booze?_

"_Eywa has blessed us," She smiled angelically. _

_I hugged her as tight as I possibly could. _

"_Yes. Yes, she has," I whispered._

Her pregnancy lasted for 6 months. For humans, it was obviously very, very early, but for them it was late. I hoped it was because the baby had some human traits. So did everyone else.

So I was there worrying and waiting. It was a stormy night, and the trees swayed as their odd form of lightning struck. The rain fell hard, but I continued pacing outside of the room where Neytiri was screaming in pain. It sliced through the deepest pit of my heart to hear it, but I wasn't going anywhere.

As people passed, they shot me glares, warning me to watch myself if anything should happen to the dead chief's only daughter. The nastiest one I got was from the new chief, who would have gotten Neytiri as a mate if I hadn't interfered. There had always been a mutual dislike between us. He even bared his teeth at me. Just out of irritation, I growled at him. My tail whipped back and forth involuntarily.

"I'm warning you now," he threatened icily, in both his native language and my own.

"What for, Sen'ot?" I questioned just as coldly in the tribe's own speak, proving the point that I wasn't stupid, and I had learned their tounge by now.

"You may be _Toruk Makto, _but I can take you down easily if need be, _Jakesuly_," He pronounced my name in the adapted form they had created where the two words ran together.

"Keep in mind, that if something does go wrong, I won't be in the mood to partake in your _child's play_," I was showing every single one of my teeth now.

He snorted, and muttered, "We shall see about that," With this remark, he turned and left. Anyone could tell that he wasn't exactly ashamed of the huge shawl he was sporting.

"Stupid, arrogant, conceited bastard," I muttered when he left. Chances were that he hadn't heard _those_ particular English words before. I smiled slyly at my advantage.

I flinched as she let out her loudest wail yet. I feared she wouldn't make it.

No. She had to make it, she had to. I knew her strength. She couldn't die yet. It wasn't her time. I squeezed my eyes as tight as they could go, and opened them again with difficulty.

I thought about the time when we first met. She had saved me from those vicious dog-like things that resembled hyenas from Earth. It never left my mind how amazing and fast she was.

I remembered how she had insisted everything was my fault. That they did not need to die. Of course, she was completely right, but I didn't know at the time. I was such an immature oaf. A "scaun" as they called me. The moronic dream-walker.

They couldn't call me that any more, though. I was Toruk Makto. And even though the time of great sorrow was over, and that was no longer needed, I was still referred to as such. Not to mention, I was just as respected as chief, if not more. Of course, I was never hesitant to rub that fact in Sen'ot's ugly face.

Did T'sutey have to die? We didn't exactly like each other at first, but during the battle, you could have even called us friends. He was more than worthy of being chief. _That_ douche bag on the other hand…

The screaming continued, and I busied myself by going through other memories.

I tried to hold on to the memories of my brother as best as I could. Though my human memories got fuzzier and fuzzier as time went on, there was one that really stuck with me.

I was with Tom the night before he died. It was kind of a farewell meeting. Neither of us knew just how permanent that farewell would be.

We were downing the cheap beers that he had god knows how many cases of. We were talking about how our lives had turned out and how they could have been different.

"Never regret anything you do," he had said, "because life always has a way of working things out for the better,"

Only now did I know how true that really was. I didn't really regret much at all. Sure, there were a few things I wished would change, but I always tried to remember what Tom told me, and it had helped so far.

As my mind drifted off, I began to feel my eyes droop and my head lean to one side. Then, the blackness of sleep took over completely.

But it wasn't black for long. After a moment, I could see everything.

I felt the blossom of true love, I felt the breeze in my hair and the gentle rush of running through the endless trees. My dreams had never been so clear before. It felt like I was actually there, not just remembering something that happened a long time ago. It felt like falling for her all over again. I even saw Tom. He was smiling. That was odd, because he was usually so solemn, and almost never fully smiled.

I wondered what he was happy about. Was he glad I had betrayed the human race? Or that I didn't really use the avatar for scientific research, but more so I could talk to a really pretty girl? Maybe I would never know. I never understood the guy anyway. We were identical twins, but had completely opposite personalities.

I also saw Neytiri's father, and T'sutey. They were standing side by side, and all of them had three similarities.

They were all dead now, they were all grinning, and they were all notorious for _never_ grinning. It was the most confusing and frustrating and….

My odd dream screeched to a halt when I was jerked awake by two very familiar hands.

"Jakesuly! Jakesuly! Wake up!" Commanded Neytiri's mother.

"What? What? Is she okay?" I jumped up, looking around frantically.

"She is fine. Would you like to see your children?" she smiled.

"_Children_?" I asked.

"Twins," she confirmed with a small smile playing at the sides of her lips.

I sprinted to the room where Neytiri was, and came to an immediate stop as soon as I came through the doorway.

She was sitting in a large chair, sweating and panting. She was almost asleep, and I didn't dare wake her up. Besides, I was preoccupied by something else.

At the side of the room, resting in two little wooden cradles, were the two most beautiful little things I had ever seen.

One was wrapped in a red cloth, and the other in a green one. They made little sounds every once in a while, but seemed to be almost to sleep as well.

"A boy and a girl," her mother sighed as she joined us in the room.

She gently picked up the one in the green cloth –the boy- and handed it to me.

I had never had much experience with children, but this was easier than I had expected. His eyes were halfway between mine and hers, still round but a bit more narrow than usual. It did have five fingers, to my surprise. He took after his mother quite a bit, but I bet anything that he had the same adventurous spirit his dad had.

I took one finger and touched his little hand. To my own shock, he went ahead and grabbed it. I smiled again, even wider than before, if that was actually possible.

The girl had the reverse of her brother. Her looks took more after mine, but you could sense the quiet intelligence of her mother in her.

I set them both back in their cradles, just admiring.

Over the next few weeks, everyone in the whole clan was there to see the babies that all of us had waited so long for. People gasped at their already intelligent dispositions and beautiful faces. Neither of us minded. We could share.

Neytiri and I would just stand and watch them for hours on end. We never got tired of them, and they had me wrapped around their fingers.

For my life, I certainly had no regrets.


End file.
